a needed change
by waterwingeddove
Summary: Gray and Erza have been taking the exact same types of missions for a while now, and they both need something different to do.
It has been about ten minutes, and they still could not reach a decision at the mission board.

"I don't see why we can't go catch another escaped criminal, or somethin'." Gray pointed out, folding his arms over his now-bare chest.

"We've done that type of mission at least six times in a row, now. It's been straining us both. You've been complaining about your sore arm ever since I saw you this morning." Erza said plainly, quirking a brow to accentuate her point.

Gray's lips pursed- she had a point. "Alright, no criminal-hunting then. Do you have any better ideas?"

"I want to do something different. Something less demanding, unlike everything we've done until now." Erza's shoulders sagged as she spoke, truly having had enough of the taxing missions Gray and her have been going on together lately.

Looking over Erza and seeing her shift in demeanor, Gray lowered his brow in concern before shifting his attention back to the board, "Something simple, huh? Alright…" His eyes wandered across the board, glancing over the ones that would involve fighting in search of something effortless, but still fun. He caught glimpse of a request from Rabian's Scheherazade Theater, which he immediately decided he must burn later, because the last thing he needed was to let Erza find it. Now speeding up to find something before Erza laid eyes on the theater request, Gray eventually found a mission that seemed reasonable enough. "Here." He said, plucking it from off the board.

Erza moved closer to read the mission debrief, and Gray turned it toward her so she could see better. "Mages requested to spend time with the students at the nearby elementary school?" Erza read, shooting Gray a look to make sure he was down for this. When Gray nodded, Erza couldn't help but smile, "Sounds good to me."

Gray smiled too, glad that Erza looked happy. "We can head out tomorrow."

"I'll see you then." Erza placed her hand on Gray's arm as she walked past, then waved while she left.

"Later, Erza." Gray waved back, and once the coast was clear, he turned back around and tore Rabian's request from off the board, crumpling it and shoving it into his pockets. That request never deserved to see the light of day again.

* * *

The job was definitely a breath of fresh air. Gray and Erza were to give a presentation during the morning classes, and that was it, but they decided to stay for recess and play with the kids for a while. A few went off for playing with wooden swords with Erza, whereas some wanted to watch Gray make stuff with his magic. While the kids were looking at the intricate rose Gray had made, Gray looked over at Erza on the other side of the playground, where she was up against all of the other kids. They all jumped on her, managing to knock Erza to the ground. Both she and the kids erupted into laughter, which brought a smile to Gray's face. He was happy that this was the change Erza wanted for a little bit, and it always lifted his spirits to hear that laugh of hers. That's why he happily remade the rose of ice when the kids accidentally chipped it, even making more for the kids to take home with them.

Afterwards, when Gray and Erza were on their way home, Gray was still in a good mood, something that did not go unnoticed.

"Someone's happy." Erza commented, looking out of the corner of her eye at Gray, a smile on her lips.

Gray let out a laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck, "Oh, y'know.. Being with the kids.. It lifts your spirits and stuff. You were really good with them."

"Was I?" Erza asked, laughing in return.

Gray nodded, his smile a bit more confident, "Yeah, like it was natural."

It was Erza's turn to be a bit bashful, "Heh, thanks… You weren't too bad yourself."

"We should return sometime. I'm sure they'd love to have us back."

"Maybe." Erza stretched, letting out a deep breath, "I think we can head back out on our normal missions next time, though."

"I don't know… My arm's still pretty sore.." Gray joked, rubbing at his arm for extra effect. Erza simply laughed and punched him in the arm, "Ow! Alright, alright!"

"Just put some ice on it! Even _you_ can manage that!"

Gray just laughed, and there was more of that to come for the both of them as they made their way back to Fairy Tail.


End file.
